Man of Mysteries
by RammsteinLady20
Summary: In-progress story about the beginnings or Erik and Christine's lives and how they came to intertwine with one another's....
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The Opera Populaire lay shambled, the bright orange flames seemed to take over the night sky. The stars were engulfed in this swirling inferno and all that could be heard were the sounds of the gala's guest screaming helplessly into the darkness.

People ran in every direction; some were trampled in all the chaos. Cries of terror, anguish and confusion rose into the cool night air. The last thing she saw was Him...standing there, on the steps of what was left of His opera house. Then, her world went black.

**Chapter 1: Remember, Remember the 5th of November...**

"Christine! My word, child...stop flitting about and come here this instant!"

Madame Daae was an exquisitely proper woman. Always dressed to the nines whilst everyone around seemed nothing more than 6's or 7's. She tapped her heeled shoe lightly against the cobblestones as a little girl, not more than 8, came running up to her.

"I'm sorry, Mama...I was looking at the flowers on Madame Bijou's cart on the corner. I found a perfect flower for you, Mama! Come see, come see!"

The little girls' big, chocolate-brown eyes brightened as she tugged her mothers' hand towards the direction she had come. She skipped along, her mother following in tow, until they stopped in front of a little wooden cart. A small banner-like sign was draped across the top. Underneath it stood a portly woman with red, rosy cheeks and a tight silvery bun at the base of her neck. She was arranging large baskets of roses, in all shades of the rainbow, from the deepest red to lightest violet. Christine pointed at one of the deep red blooms.

"Mama, mama, look! That one there! I want to get that one for you!"

Her eyes brightened more as her mother smiled at the kind gesture. The round woman turned around, smiling a dazzling smile.

"Madame Daae, what a pleasure it is to see you again!" She crowed as she continued with her flowers.

Christine, meanwhile, was desperately trying to reach into the basket and grab a bloom to give to her mother. She was standing on her tiptoes, when suddenly she heard a noise.

She froze there, mid-movement, and listened hard.

_'What was that?' _she thought to herself. She looked up at her mother, who now was laughing and joking with Madame Bijou. A sly grin crept over her small features.

'_She'll never know I'm gone...I'll only be gone for a moment...'_ she thought.

She looked up and quietly moved away from her mother's side, tip-toeing away silently and then bursting into a run when she became far enough out of sight. She ran and followed the noise, which was getting louder now as she came closer. She stopped abruptly when she heard the noise echo and then silence again. She was standing in front of the Opera Populaire. She tilted her head to the side, an incredulous look taking over her face. She took a deep breath and started up the grand stone staircase. She pushed the heavy oak door open with all her strength and lost her balance, falling forward. She braced herself for the pain, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes wide, looking at the silhouette of black in front of her face. She looked up and saw a hooded figure there, holding her arm. The figure placed her up onto her feet, making sure she could hold her balance. Frightened, and a bit curious, Christine looked at the figure.

"Thank you for catching me...I am very clumsy sometimes," she said, blushing furiously.

The figure nodded and from what she could see, smiled. He cleared his throat.

"You're welcome, little one. My pleasure," he said in a boyish voice.

She looked stunned...This...person, this...boy...was so tall. But his voice made him sound n_o _older than twelve! _'Who is this person?'_ she thought as he turned to walk away.

"Wait!," she cried out after him. "What is your name, sir, so I may thank you properly?"

He stopped, turning slightly back towards her. His face was still cloaked in black.

"You may call me...Erik."


	2. Chapter 2

_-AUTHOR'S NOTE-_

_*Hello, my dears! Thank you so so much for your kind reviews. I do apologize for the shortness of the last chapter, but I was testing it out to see how I liked it. This chapter, along with the next few shall be a bit longer. Read and Review, my lovelies! ^_^*_

**Chapter 2:**

**An Invitation...**

The ticking of the clock seemed to get louder and louder as Christine sat in her desk, waiting for the school day to end. Her head started to get heavy on her hand as her professor droned on about Paris' "unique" history, at least as he described it. A small ringlet fell down over face; she blew it away, staring once again off into space.

"Miss Daae," the professor said, a tad irritated.

Christine's head shot up quickly as she sat up rigid in her chair.

"Yes, sir?," she asked quickly.

Her professor stood patiently at the front of the room as the rest of her classmates chuckled.

"Would you be ever so kind as to pay attention?," he asked.

Christine slumped down a bit in her seat as her classmates' chuckles became more like snickers at her expense. She felt as if the sound of her uniform scraping against her seat was the only sound to be heard.

"I am so sorry, sir...it will not happen again."

The professor squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"Yes, Miss Daae, see that it does not."

With that, he turned back to the board and began scribbling something. He began explaining music theory, Christine's favorite subject, when suddenly the bells from the chapel across the road began to ring, signifying the end of classes for the day.

Christine jumped up from her seat, gathered her books and school bag and raced from the room. She ran full speed towards the front doors, racing out, down the stairs and making a sharp left to bolt down the road. As she neared her home, she slowed her sprint to a slower jog, then finally a walk. Her mother would ream her if she found her running. She could hear her mothers' voice in her head.

"_Christine Daae!_ _ You know quite well it is terribly unladylike for a young girl to be running! You will get your uniform dirty and look like a beggar! And then where would you be?"_

Christine's mouth curled into a slight sneer of disgust at hearing the words playing over and over in her head. When would her mother realize that she wasn't like her? When would she realize that she isn't a normal girl?

Christine sighed as she opened the door to her small home on Paris' north hill. She smelled bread and rabbit stew, which could only mean that Manon, the family's faithful housemaid, had finally returned from her leave of absence. She tiptoed into the kitchen, seeing Manon's thin, rail-like frame standing over the wood stove, her back turned.

She smiled to herself, then crept up behind Manon silently. Manon turned suddenly, smiling from ear to ear as she made Christine nearly jump out of shoes.

"Mon manqué Manon reveled happily. She grabbed Christine up in a big hug and swung her around, careful not to hit the stew pot.

"Manon! Manon! Mon très cher amie! Cet a été trop longtemps!" she said between loud giggles. She kissed both of her cheeks.

Manon set her down, smiling still, as she turned back to stir the stew. Christine ran upstairs to her room to put away her school things when she noticed a large black box with a red ribbon. An envelope with her name written in very fancy handwriting lay on top of it. She continued putting away her books and whatnot, then came and sat on the edge of her large bed. She picked up the box curiously, examining it as if she had never seen a box before. Then she picked up the letter, turning it over and over again in her hands. Manon passed by with a large laundry basket. She looked and poked her head in through the doorway.

"Ahhh, oui, mon cherie. That came for you from Paris today. The lady who delivered it said it was for your eyes only."

Christine looked lovingly at Manon and smiled.

"Merci, Manon."

Manon smiled back, walking away to the back of the house. Christine waited until she heard the back door swing shut before she opened the letter. Her eyes widened as she read it through.

_'__My dearest Christine,_

_It has been years since we have spoken. Frankly, my dear, I think that to be far too long. I have sent you this personal invitation to my masquerade gala tonight at the Opera Populaire at 8 o' clock._

_With this letter and invitation, I send a gift. You should find the contents of the black gift box to your liking. Sadly I must be brief, for there is still much more to be done before tonight. In my rest from the preperations, I thought it best to write a small note containing my deepest hopes that you will be attending this evening. I must leave you now, mon ange. I shall speak with you tonight._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Erik'_

She could barely believe her eyes as she finished the letter, pulling out a red envelope tied with a white ribbon. She opened it, looking quickly through her invitation. She looked back at the letter in disbelief, when she noticed the P.S. Down at the bottom of the page.

'_P.S. Please do not forget your mask. I have included the address for the costume shoppe inside the gift box., along with the necessary funds. I shall be wearing something...red. Look for me.'_

She set the letter on her opposite side as she gently tugged at the ribbon. It came loose quickly. She tossed it to the side and and lifted the lid from the box. She gasped as she beheld its treasures. Inside the box was a silk bag, filled with 20 gold francs. She gripped it tightly and held it against her chest as she lifted the tissue paper away. The silk bag fell to the floor with a clangy jingle.

Within the box was a beautiful black gown. The top was a brocade corset, steel-boned, with a small, black velvet lining along the bust line. It had a lovely rose-floral pattern and came down to the waist. The skirt itself was equally as magnificent. It was long and rouched in some spots, making it unique...unlike anything she had seen before. The rouches were accented with small crystal broaches and there was a slight train on the back. There was also a pair of long satin gloves and a small hat to adorn her head for a fun finishing touch.

Her eyes lit up at the utter loveliness of this costume. She smiled and put it over the front of herself as she danced in front of her long mirror. Suddenly she heard someone coming up the stairs.

'Mother!' she thought.

She quickly stashed away the glorious gown and letter and hid the invitation under her pillow just as her mother came in through the door.

"Bon soir, Mama. How was the city today?"

Her mother smiled, coming in to kiss her daughter on the forehead.

"Loud and busy, as usual, mon cherie. I had to make several more gowns than I had expected this afternoon...one of which I could barely finish before the deadline the costumer had given me."

Christine looked confused.

"Oh? What did it look like?"

Her mother pulled off her gloves and removed the crespin holding her hat to hear head, removing it and setting it down on her lap.

"Oh it was a wonderful thing. Black brocade and satin, crystals...my goodness it was très fantastique. I tell you...whomever gets to wear that lovely treasure is a very lucky woman."

Madame Daae looked at her daughter. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Christine, mon ange, what on earth is the matter? You look like you have just seen a ghost!"

All the color drained from Christine's face, leaving it a pale, sickly white.

"Christine?!," her mother asked, more firmly this time.

She snapped herself out of it.

"I apologize, Mama...I feel slightly ill all of a sudden. I think I would like to lie down for the night...if that is alright?"

Madame Daae looked concerned, but succumbed to her daughters' wishes.

"Alright, mon amie. I shall see you in the morning. Get some rest."

She walked over to her nightstand and blew out the candle, turning the room dark.

She walked to Christine's bedside and kissed her on her forehead. She walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

As soon as she heard her mother retire to her chambers for the night, Christine called for Manon to help her dress.

Manon, although confused, helped her dress and re-do her hair. By the end, all Manon could do was stare at her in awe.

"Oh mon dieu...mon cherie...you look stunning!"

Christine smiled as she kissed both Manon's cheeks. She left a note of instructions in her hands.

"Now remember...Mama must NOT know where I will be. This is a list of diversions you can use, but do whatever you can. Keep her out of here. If she does discover I am gone, then tell her I have gone into the city to buy some books."

"Oui, I can do that. No trouble at all."

She smiled once more and kissed Manon's cheeks. Then both the women silently made their way downstairs and quietly opened the door. Manon helped her get into her night coat and watched as Christine made her way over the hill and into the lights of the city.


End file.
